Reality's Call
by DemonLover8115
Summary: What is real? What is a dream? How do you fight against something you can't see? Something as obscure as your own mind? In the end, will you give up all that you hold dear just to gain some sense of reality and freedom? GaLe, NaLu mentioned. 'M' for language and some minor adult content.


**So plot bunnies woke me up 2 hours early yesterday with this story idea. I was originally planning on doing this as multiple chapters, but it literally all came to me in a single moment, so I figured I'd post it all together. I do think this is probably similar to some movie/book I've heard about, but I don't know, at least I don't remember seeing/reading it myself, maybe the previews... who knows, if anyone knows of a movie/book with a similar plot, please tell me or I'm going to go nuts trying to figure it out myself.**

**Anyway, a few notes- the doctor throughout much of this story is horribly unprofessional (in modern terms), so if you ever find yourself with a psychiatrist like this... well, I don't want to say find someone else, but you might want to look around. I gave him this personality for a reason though... that and I was channeling Trafalgar Law from One Piece, lol. Also, Electroconvulsive Therapy is still used today, though as more of a last resort treatment, and even then it's still quite controversial. In this story, it's somewhat more reflective of early mental health treatment (much of it somewhat exaggerated) combined with more modern undertones. BTW- my B.S. is in psychology, so I'm quite aware of general exaggerations and stereotypes of mental health hospitals I used- again, that's on purpose, it's to create an air of helplessness, something that early state asylums created in some patients. In the end, this is fiction, the mental health field has drastically improved in treatment of their patients; doctors are far more empathetic and flexible in how they approach cases (most of the time, at least they should be, as with any industry, there are always exceptions to that rule).  
**

**My goal is to have you all confused throughout this entire story, so if you are, don't worry, hopefully you'll figure it out in the end. And a warning, there is a very mild lemony scene... it's more suggestive than anything... nothing specific like what many of you are used to from me. Also, Gajeel's got a potty mouth, but we all know that. And I hint (okay, outright state) NaLu... so, if you don't like that pairing, sorry... they don't show up, they're just mentioned a few times.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters, they are the property of Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

"Where is she?" He hollered into the darkness, pulling and tugging at the restraints holding him down. "Give her back!"

"Give who back, Mr. Redfox?"

Angry red eyes snapped in the direction of the deep voice, searching in the shadows for the man who spoke.

"Levy. Where's Levy?" Gajeel growled, doubling his efforts to get free as panic overtook his body and soul.

"So sad," he heard the man mumble before a series of footsteps shuffled closer, "complete mental collapse, he's become delusional."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" He hollered at the mystery figure, watching as a shapeless form stood at his bedside and grasped his arm. "Let go of me! Give me Levy!"

"Such a tortured soul you have," the man once again muttered before Gajeel felt a sharp stabbing pain in his arm, "Levy doesn't exist, Mr. Redfox. But don't worry, everything will be alright."

Fear, panic, anguish- they all overtook his mind as the fog rolled in. He could hear himself calling out her name, begging and pleading to see the face of the one person who mattered to him in the world. He felt like his chest was being crushed with the emotional overload, his mind conjuring terrifying images of the small blue haired woman bloody and battered on the side of a road somewhere, completely out of his reach as he lay tied down to this bed.

"Levy. Levy. Levy," he muttered over and over again like a mantra as his mind gave into the darkness.

* * *

As the sun peeked through the curtains of his bedroom, Gajeel groaned in annoyance and rolled over to escape the dawn of a new day, pulling the blankets over his head to block out the sounds of the birds chirping their good mornings outside. Only minutes later, though, the incessant sounds of his alarm clock forced him to pull himself completely from his slumber as he slammed his hand down on the annoying box, wincing as he heard the hard casing crack from the force he used.

"Damnit," he growled as he sat up and stared at the now broken clock, the third that month alone, "too fucking early for this shit."

Pulling himself from the bed with a grunt, Gajeel moved to his bathroom to get ready for his day, shaking off the remnants of his fading dreams. The dream felt so real, and yet, at the same time, not. It was fuzzy and the details were easily eluding him, his memory desperately grasping at the shadows in his mind.

He couldn't help but wince when his hand brushed over a sore spot on his arm while he was showering, tilting the limb to get a closer look at the tender spot. With narrowed eyes he glared at the small red bump, curious of where it came from and why it felt so familiar.

"Spider must of bit me or somethin'," he brushed it off casually, unwilling to contemplate the eerie feeling of déjà vu he got from the injury.

After scrubbing away the last bits of his grogginess, the large man tied his long black mane back with a simple bandana and grabbed a cold toaster pastry for a quick breakfast on his way out the door. As he stood locking up his humble apartment for the day, his meager breakfast hanging limply from his mouth as he fumbled with his keys, he couldn't help but find his eye caught by a flash of blue, pulling his attention to an apartment a few doors down.

Standing outside with a steaming mug of what he could only guess was coffee; a young woman directed a group of moving men as they hauled heavy furniture up to her apartment on the third floor. She was short, especially compared to someone at his height, with wavy blue locks falling into her face from the floral headband she wore. Her bright yellow tank top and tiny denim shorts only added to her youthful and vibrant appearance, her ringing laugh made something in his stomach flutter as she leaned over the railing to watch the workers fumble with heavy boxes overflowing with books.

The girl was, from outward appearances, his exact opposite, everything he was not, and his eyes couldn't help but be drawn to her in that moment. When her large brown orbs caught his gaze, though, he quickly snapped his head away, turning from his door to stomp away before he could get stuck in a meaningless conversation with his new neighbor.

As he rode away on his motorcycle, he swore to himself the strange lightness he felt was because he was still hungry and tired, nothing a strong cup of coffee and box of donuts wouldn't cure.

* * *

"Now then, Mr. Redfox," the deep, melodic voice spoke up through his hazy mind, his head slowly turning to look at the blurry form of the man in a white coat, his face distorted and surreal to him, "I'm going to remove your restraints, but the next time you lash out like that, you'll be right back in them."

He could only just barely nod in understanding, his mouth dry and sticky, preventing him from forming words, though his mind was too muddled to be of any help in that regard, too.

He felt the tight bands loosen around his wrists as the man tugged at them, freeing him from the binds so he could finally stretch his arms and regain feeling in his unused body. As the man moved away again, Gajeel rolled over on the small mattress, staring at the wall across the room as his mind tried to figure out where he was and why he was there.

"You had a psychotic break, Mr. Redfox," the man's voice answered, making him realize he had spoken his questioning thoughts aloud, "you're in Magnolia Heights Asylum for the Mentally Ill."

"How?" He managed to croak out, his mind once more regaining a clear sense of consciousness as he heard the man's explanation.

"We don't quite know why or how you had this psychological collapse, Mr. Redfox, but we will piece it together in due time."

It was then that blue hair flashed in his mind's eye, the stray thought sending him wide eyed as he snapped his fully alert attention to the doctor in his room.

"Where is she?"

"Oh no, not this again," the man mumbled, scribbling something on a pad of paper before gesturing for a nurse and two large orderlies. "Who is she, Mr. Redfox?"

"I told you already! Levy! Where is Levy?" he hollered in frustration, moving quickly to take the doctor by his coat, pulling him into his face as he growled in anger. "Give her back to me!"

"Mr. Redox," he began with a sigh of disappointment, the orderlies working to pry the large man's hands free while the nurse administered an injection of sedatives, "I'll help you see that she doesn't exist, she's only in your mind. Go back to sleep and we'll try again tomorrow."

As the fog returned once more, Gajeel continued to cry out, his shouts weakening as the drugs took effect and the two men managed to tie him down to the bed again. Once more he drifted into his catatonic sleep, chanting his mantra of the small woman's name.

* * *

He awoke to the sounds of his television, the old horror movie he had been watching that afternoon ending while the evening news took its place. The large man ran his hand over his heavily pierced face, sweeping away the grogginess from his unexpected nap. Just as he reached to turn a light on to fight away the darkening room; he heard a timid knock at his door, forcing him up from his reclined position so he could scare away the unwanted visitor.

"I don't know what the fuck you want," he began as he reached for the knob, "but I ain't interested ya fu- ahhhh."

Gajeel's threat died on his tongue with a pitifully weak growl as he swung the door open to find the small blue haired woman he had seen moving in down the hall only days before. He could only stand there, staring down at her with wide eyes, the girl's expression one of equal shock as she craned her neck to look up at him.

"Ahhh," she began, glancing back down the hall as she turned to run from his intimidating presence, "I'm sorry to bother you, it's not important. Nevermind."

"Wha? Wait!" He called out, stepping out of his apartment to call to her before she could get too far, even though he had no idea why he felt the urge to stop her. The bluenette froze in her tracks, turning slightly to look back at him. "Ahh, sorry. What was it you wanted?"

As he relaxed his posture and waited for her to turn back to him completely, he couldn't help but enjoy hearing her small giggle as she turned to beam at him, all traces of fear washed away from her face as she stuck her hand out to him.

"I just wanted to introduce myself," she explained, "I saw you a few days ago when I was moving in, thought I'd come and say 'hi'. I'm Levy, Levy McGarden."

"Gajeel," he grunted in turn, staring at her proffered hand for a moment before taking it up in his large one. "Gajeel Redfox."

The bright smile she gave him that night was one he'd never forget.

* * *

"Come now, Mr. Redfox, you're just being stubborn now."

Gajeel growled at the doctor before him, fighting at the straight jacket wrapped around his torso so he could attack the man.

"I ain't being stubborn, asshole, she's real."

"Of course, of course," the man patronized, not looking up from the notepad he was furiously scribbling on, "we'll come back to that another time." Gajeel once again growled lowly at the doctor still oddly shrouded in shadows, he can't really say how long he had been in the mental hospital, but he knew it had been long enough, and yet he still couldn't even begin to describe the man who was supposedly treating him. "Tell me, Mr. Redfox, how was your home life growing up?"

"What the fuck does that have to do with anything? I just want out of here, I want to go back home and see my girl, that's it. I'm not some nut-bag like all the others here, so just let me go."

"Just answer the question, Mr. Redfox. What was your childhood like?" The doctor scolded darkly, brokering no argument with his temperamental patient.

"Fuck, will it help get me out of here faster?" Gajeel grunted, letting out an annoyed 'tsk' when the doctor nodded and waved for him to answer. "Life sucked for the longest time, alright, never knew my mother; my pops disappeared on me before I was even a teenager. I bounced from place to place, got involved with some gangs, then cleaned up and got straight when my cousin took me in. Couldn't stand living with that shithead full time, though, so moved out on my own and was that way until a little over a year ago."

"Um-hm, um-hm," the doctor hummed in understanding, jotting down more notes as he spoke. "And what happened a year ago, then?"

"I already told ya! I met her! I met Levy!" He was getting angry again as he thought about the woman he was desperately missing, the woman that supposedly didn't exist according to the doctor and nurses holding him captive there.

"Right, right… Levy," the doctor nodded again before waving at the orderlies waiting at the door, the motion only signaling to Gajeel that he should struggle more, well aware of what was to happen next. Sure enough, the large men grabbed hold of him and he felt a needle stab into his arm, his mind beginning to fog over with the strong sedatives they gave him. As always, he fell asleep chanting her name, unwilling to let go of that single attachment, that single part of his real life.

* * *

"Good morning, Gajeel!" Levy's bright voice called out as he exited his apartment.

He grunted and waved to the girl sitting outside with her usual morning cup of tea, or coffee; depending on her mood that day, breathing in the fresh morning air as she prepared for her day. After only a month of her living a few doors down, it had become a ritual of sorts for her to greet him as he left for work, apparently immune to his far more surly early morning demeanor. The tall man was just happy she knew well enough to not try to exchange pleasantries with him then, obviously satisfied that he acknowledged her at all.

As he slowly trudged towards the stairs leading down to the parking lot, though, he heard her clear her throat, preparing herself to say something more, much to his surprise. So before she could even call out to him again, Gajeel stopped in his tracks at the top of the stairs, turning to look at her with a pierced eyebrow raised in question.

"Ummm," she began, her fingers fiddling with the large mug in her hand as she tried to get the nerve to speak more than she knew he preferred, "I made some eggs for breakfast, and I made way too much, so I was wondering if you, maybe, wanted some."

Food, that had his attention, especially since it was free food, so without any thought he turned to head back to her place, stopping to stand in front of the nervous girl as he waited for her to let him in. When she turned to open her door and gesture for him to enter, he could have sworn he caught a slight blush on her cheeks, but brushed it off as lingering nervousness, nothing more.

"Go ahead and have a seat at the table," she rushed out, heading into the open kitchen to grab a plate and utensils for him.

Gajeel slowly made his way to her small dinette set, slumping down in a chair as he took in the sight of her apartment. It was his first time in there, and he was very surprised by the amount of clutter, in the form of books, she had. He thought his place was messy, but hers was overrun with heavy tomes, easily stacked higher than the short girl could possibly reach. He did have to credit her ability to organize the large collection, though, so that there was still plenty of room to move around the small area, even if a few paths were a little tight for someone as large as him.

He was brought out of his silent musing when a plate loaded with eggs, bacon, and toast was placed in front of him, causing him to look up at the girl with an amused smirk.

"I thought you said it was just eggs?" He teased, lifting a slice of bacon as if to emphasize his point.

"Well," Levy began, turning away slightly in a vain attempt to hide her embarrassed blush, "every morning I see you run off to work with a slice of toast, or a doughnut, or something simple hanging from your mouth; I figured you should probably have something a little more filling and nutritious every once in a while."

He couldn't help but chuckle at her reasoning, even as he happily helped himself to the free meal.

"So you were worried about your poor delinquent neighbor?" He asked; his slightly fanged smirk and the glint in his eye telling her he was merely teasing her more.

"Well… maybe," the short bluenette answered with puffed out cheeks, "is that a problem?"

He chuckled again, shrugging indifferently as he continued to eat the delicious meal she made for him.

"Not really, though ya probably shouldn't spoil me too much."

Levy giggled slightly as she sat down in the seat across from him, her mug in front of her as she leaned forward on one hand to watch him eat.

"I don't mind, I'm usually up pretty early making myself breakfast anyway," she admitted, pausing to take a sip from her cup before continuing. "If you want, I'd be more than happy to make a little extra for you."

He looked at her suspiciously for a moment before realizing she was being sincere in her offer, though he honestly couldn't figure out why she was so adamant about reaching out to him like this.

"I don't care either way, do whatever you want," Gajeel answered after a moment of contemplative silence, shrugging again as his final answer. Apparently it was the right answer as she sent him that bright beaming smile he had become so used to seeing from her.

Once he was finished eating, the remainder of the meal spent in an oddly comfortable silence, Gajeel moved to get up, insisting on taking his own plate to the sink as he shooed the small woman away. As he walked past her out of the apartment, he gave into the urge to pat her on the head, ruffling her soft blue hair as he walked by.

"Thanks for the meal, Shrimp."

He chuckled as her cheeks puffed out again in irritation, apparently she wasn't too happy with the nickname, even if she didn't say anything on it; he would admit only to himself that he found the expression incredibly cute.

"See you tomorrow, Gajeel!" Levy called out once he had reached his bike, smiling when he sent her an acknowledging wave before speeding off for work.

Gajeel had to admit, he could certainly get used to this new morning ritual.

* * *

"Mr. Redfox!" A deep male voice called out, accompanied by a booming knock on the door before the man let himself in. "It's time for you medication."

Gajeel did as he always did, and growled at the orderly, shuffling around the room as much as he could to avoid the small cup and the pills hidden within.

"I ain't takin' that shit!" He hollered, wishing his meager amount of furniture wasn't bolted to the floor so he could toss something at the large male nurse.

"But you need to, Mr. Redfox," the chiding voice of his doctor encouraged as he entered the room with another orderly. "It'll help you adjust and remove those delusions that continue to plague you."

"Levy is not a delusion, you fucking bastard!"

"It's either the medication to take her away, or we have to resort to more extreme measures," the man reminded, his voice almost taunting as he seemed to observe the whitewashed room with a bored expression, at least Gajeel imagined that was what he looked like.

The veiled threat was enough to have the pierced man calm slightly and take in the proffered cup with a wary eye. His doctor had informed him of those extreme, supposedly last ditch, forms of treatment. The top of the list for him was Electroconvulsive Therapy, i.e. electroshock, and the side effects were the last thing he wanted to deal with if he ever got out of the prison posing as a hospital. It wasn't necessarily a guarantee, but it was highly likely he'd lose a good portion of his memories, and while some he could do without, there were many he refused to lose, many that centered on that single entity they kept telling him to deny.

With a sigh of defeat he snatched the cup from the orderly's hand and gulped down his fate, sitting himself on his bed as he wait for the medication to do as it would.

"That's a good boy," the doctor hummed condescendingly, once more drawing a deep growl from the patient.

"Aren't fucking doctors supposed to be nice and shit, not such huge jackasses like you?" Gajeel asked; the normal bit in his tone missing as his mind slowed just slightly, his emotions suddenly draining from him as he just felt numb. He had to lie back in his bed as he felt the heavy weight and strain that came with just speaking while enduring the medication's effects, his body just as numb as his mind at that point.

The doctor, as he knew, didn't answer, only gave him a soft, amused hum before walking out of the room. As Gajeel's eyes slipped shut, he listened to the sounds of the man's footsteps, the door shutting, and the faint echo of a ringing laugh teasing him from deep within his mind.

* * *

"Seriously, Gajeel," she attempted to scold, a giggle playing on her lips as she stared at his frowning face, "would it kill you to clean up in here every once in a while."

"Tsk, yer one to talk, Shrimp," he grunted, plopping down on his old sofa as he waved off her strange new obsession with cleaning his place, "I'm the one who has to dig you out of all those books at least once a week."

Levy erupted in laughter, which only increased as he pouted at her cheery disposition, while throwing herself on the couch next to him, turning to face him with her bright smile once she had calmed down enough to speak again.

"While you do have a point there," the bluenette admitted, blatantly ignoring his scoff so she could continue, "at least I clean up the things that attract insects."

As if to prove her point, just then a fly buzzed around them before landing on a plate of three day old pizza crust, taking advantage of the leftover meal right in front of them. Gajeel could only wish that his glare was strong enough to make the fly burst into flames, especially as he felt Levy's eyes, shining with amusement, no doubt, on him. With an annoyed growl he pulled himself up from the couch, snatching up the plate and heading to the kitchen.

"Fine, I'll clean," he ground out as he tied his hair up and out of the way, turning to glare heatedly at the woman who was just barely restraining her mirth at that point, "but yer helping, Shrimp!"

It had been three months since the tiny woman had moved into the complex, and their daily rituals had somehow evolved to her spending time at his place during the week for dinner, and even the occasional weekend where she'd keep him company as he sat playing video games or watching football, all while reading one of her many books. Oddly her presence in his life had quickly become natural, the girl willing to put up with his foul moods, cheering him up easily with a small and simple gesture. No one would have expected them to become such fast friends, but indeed they did; despite all their outward differences, they found a strange comfort with each other.

The two of them together got the place mostly spotless, at least the trash and dirty dishes had been taken care of, while the rest of his clutter was shoved around to look somewhat more presentable. After a few hours of work, the pair collapsed on the couch, exhausted and sweaty. Gajeel just barely found the energy to grab the remote for the tv, flipping it on to a random channel that they could relax to. Only a few minutes in he turned to glance at the woman beside him, smirking devilishly as she blankly stared ahead at the screen.

"Thanks, Shrimp," he said, startling her with the unexpected sound of his voice, and the heavy hand that fell atop her head to ruffle the sweaty blue locks.

He got her bright smile and a hum in return, before he surprised her even more by draping his arm around her shoulders, pulling the woman against his side for a one armed hugged.

"Yer the best," he told her honestly when he met her wide, confused eyes, tightening his hold for a moment before turning back to the tv again.

He'd be lying if he said he didn't like the way she blushed just then, or the fact that she stayed by his side for the rest of her time there.

* * *

"Alright, Mr. Redfox," the doctor spoke with a deep sigh, not bothering to hide his exasperation with his patient, "repeat after me: Levy does not exist."

"Fuck you, doc."

"Levy is a figment of my deranged mind."

"You're a fucking asshole."

"Levy-"

The doctor cut himself off as Gajeel gave him a middle finger salute, successfully enraging the man who threw his notepad to the ground with a barely restrained snarl. Gajeel just snickered with amusement, even as the orderlies shot him full of sedatives and dragged him off to his cell.

* * *

"What the fuck is this, Shrimp?" He asked; his head tilted as he stared at the woman sitting next to him and the bundle held tightly in her arms.

"It's a cat!" Levy answered cheerily, holding out the black feline so he could get a good look at the animal.

"I get that, but why is it here?"

"I thought you might enjoy having a pet," she began to explain, pulling the cat back into her arms as she realized he wasn't about to take it from her, "and my friend found this one and asked if I wanted it."

"Uh-huh."

"And well, I don't feel comfortable with the idea of a cat roaming around my apartment during the day and either tearing up my books, or getting hurt with them collapsing on him."

"Sensible."

"But I didn't want to abandon the poor thing. My friend already has her boyfriend and his cat eating her out of house and home, she didn't really want to add to that mess."

"So…"

"So, I thought- 'maybe Gajeel could take him'- and here I am!"

"Cat's don't like me, for one thing, and for another thing, I ain't taking in a creature I have to feed, and walk, and bathe, and generally care for," Gajeel explained, turning away from the puppy dog eyes he knew she was about to use on him. "Anyway, do I look like the responsible type? You saw this place before; ya really want to force an innocent animal to those kinds of conditions?"

"I'll help! You don't even have to walk Lily; he can pretty much take care of himself. Just set out some food from time to time and take care of his litter box," Levy argued, obviously unwilling to give up on the matter.

"What a minute! His name is Lily? And what fucking litter box?"

"Well, it's actually Pantherlily-"

"Oh yeah, so much better, it's still a flower," he grumbled to himself.

"And if you want, I'll handle the litter box, you just make sure he's fed," she finished, letting go of the cat so it could inspect the apartment and it's soon to be new owner. "I promise, cats are really independent, and don't need much attention. Come on, Gajeel, please!"

Gajeel frowned at the girl for a moment before turning his blank, unsure gaze on the black cat sitting between them on his couch. Lily only stared back, his own small face an emotionless mask, before jumping up onto the back of the sofa and walking towards the large man. Their eyes never wavered from each other, even as the cat got right up in his face. After a moment of tense silence, Gajeel was startled when the feline leaned his head forward and bumped his forehead against his.

"What the fuck? He just head-butted me!"

Levy was laughing at his shock, practically falling off the couch as the cat continued to rub against his face, butting his head from time to time.

"Gajeel," she managed to get out between gasps, "that means he likes you!"

"Huh?"

"Listen! He's even purring!"

Sure enough the bluenette was right, the cat was purring happily, even as it jumped back down to sit against the tall man's side, leaning against his leg as he started grooming. Gajeel could only blink down at the creature that had literally just attached itself to him, just as comfortable around him and his intimidating aura as the giggling girl further down the couch.

"Lily, huh?" Gajeel muttered to himself, not surprised, though, when Levy gave him an affirmative hum, her laughter finally calming as she reached out to scratch the elated cat behind his ear. "So, who's this friend of yours?"

"Oh! She's a girl I went to school with, she's a regular at the library and I'm her informal editor," Levy explained, her attention once again back on him, even as she idly stroked the cat's soft fur. "Her boyfriend's this crazy guy with pink hair; he's constantly breaking into her place, along with his cat, and eating all her food."

"Pink hair?"

"Yeah, I know, you wouldn't expect a guy to have pink hair."

"This girl blonde?" He asked as the description tugged at his mind, his finger scratching at his forehead as he tried to recall why she sounded so familiar.

"Yeah, why?"

"Bunny-Girl!" He suddenly hollered out, chuckling as Levy looked at him, utterly confused by what he just said, at least until he explained. "I met her a few years back at my cousin's Halloween party, she came dressed as a Playboy bunny; haven't let her live it down since. That fucking idiot with the pink hair's my cousin, by the way."

As he continued to chuckle at the coincidence of knowing Levy's friend already, the bluenette only stared at him with wide eyes, obviously trying to figure out how that could be.

"What a second!" She cried out, surprising him as she suddenly jumped up and raced out the door, he and his cat staring after her with similar looks of confusion and curiosity. A few minutes later, she came running back in, throwing herself back onto the couch with a photo album in hand.

"What'chya got there, Shrimp?"

"Just a second, let me find it," she said, flipping furiously through the pages of photos in search of something he wasn't sure of, "I know it's in here somewhere. Ah-ha!"

With her victorious exclamation she turned the album in his direction, pointing to a picture of her friend in her Bunny girl costume, her sitting right next to her dressed as a fairy. Gajeel found himself leaning closer, inspecting the picture that told him they were obviously in the same place at the same time years before, apparently missing each other in the chaos and confusion that came with his relative's parties. After a few seconds of searching the photo quietly, he grinned before pointing at a dark figure in the corner, drawing her attention to his scowling face as he sat on a sofa nursing a beer.

"Small world, eh, Shrimp?"

For the next few hours they sat looking through photos, finding many more missed opportunities of meeting sooner. The whole time Gajeel's newest friend slept peacefully between them, fitting into their routine as naturally as everything else.

* * *

He didn't know how long he had been in the hospital at that point, how many times they forced him to take his pills, how many times his asshole doctor came to make snide remarks. All he knew was that he missed his home. He wanted to see her, more than anything else in the world. He knew she would be taking care of Lily while he was gone, but he couldn't help worry about who would take care of her. Sure, she could feed and clothe herself like any normal adult, but she had a tendency to be a klutz, and trouble seemed to follow her wherever she went.

Her voice still haunted him in his sleep; every now and then he'd feel a weight on his chest that he imagined would either be her head, or his cat. As he sat staring out into the hall of the asylum, he was starting to think that maybe he was losing his mind, but then a memory of her bright smile reminded him that there was no way someone so amazing and kind could be a figment of his troubled mind.

Just as he prepared to lie down and nap away his troubles, he caught a flash of blue hair pass by in the hall, pulling him out of his bed and down the corridor as he chased after her.

"Levy!" He called out, grabbing the woman's shoulder and turning her to face him. He almost shouted in joy when he saw the wide brown orbs he had been missing so much.

"Who are you?" She asked, bringing him crashing back down as she looked up at him in confusion, trying to pull herself away uneasily.

"It's me! Gajeel!" He hollered, gripping her shoulder tighter as he tried to pull her back closer. "Please, don't do this, please, Levy. It's me, tell everyone who I am, who you are. Please, Levy."

He was surprised when she slapped him, his head turned to the side while she freed herself from his hold.

"I don't know how you know my name," she practically growled; her hand over her chest as she backed away, orderlies flying in to surround him and drag him away from her, "but I've never met you in my life!"

"Wait, Levy!" He cried out again, screaming for her over and over until the doctor shot him up with sedatives and locked him away.

* * *

Gajeel woke with a jolt, breathing heavily as he stared up at the ceiling of his apartment. It was just a dream, he kept repeating in his mind, the visions rapidly fading, though the strange feelings remained.

"It's about time you woke up, Gajeel!" Levy yelled from his closet before tossing a shirt at his head. "I've been trying to wake you for the past ten minutes! You're going to be late for work again, idiot!"

He could only blink at the girl as she undertook their newest routine- every morning for the past month he'd oversleep, and she'd come barging into his home to wake him up and kick him out the door with his breakfast packed to go. He had been sleeping horribly, strange dreams plaguing him every night, all memories of what he saw leaving him as soon as he woke up. He couldn't help but feel that what was happening to him was surreal; he wasn't sure what exactly it was, though.

He pulled himself from his bed, Lily getting up to stretch before curling up in the warm spot he had just left, and moved his way to the girl furiously digging through his clothes in a valiant attempt to find something clean. Before he really knew what he was doing, he had his arms wrapped around her, pulling her back against his chest as he buried his face in her hair, breathing in her rich scent as if it would prove to him that she was real and he was awake.

"Gajeel?" She quietly asked, a soft hand moving to his forearm as she turned her head to gaze at him questioningly.

"Dream," was his simple answer; all he needed to say for her to turn around in his embrace and wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him in as she soothed whatever worries he had.

"You've been having more and more of these lately," she whispered, her hand running through his hair as they just stood there in his bedroom. He only grunted against her neck, tightening his hold on her to keep her from leaving, even though he knew she wouldn't.

It had been about six months since they met, and they seemed to be at a strange turning point. He couldn't quite say they were friends anymore, but he couldn't say if they were something else. There was a deep intimacy in how they interacted, but they certainly weren't dating, and the only thing physical they did was hug. He knew he wanted her, but he didn't think she could want him. She was smart, a bookworm, sweet, caring, and cheerful. He wasn't exactly stupid, but he certainly wasn't one for deep, intellectual conversation, and he definitely wasn't nice or cheery. She could do so much better than him, and yet she still came to see him every day, still made him breakfast, made him dinner, gave him a cat, did so many things she didn't have to do.

He didn't want to hold her back, but he was a selfish bastard; he wanted her all to himself.

"Levy," he grunted into her neck, waiting for her soft hum to signal he go on. After tightening his embrace just a little bit more, he was ready to continue; "promise never to leave my side."

He heard Levy gasp next to his ear, her own hold increasing as she took in what he said. When he felt her nod against his shoulder, he allowed himself to grin widely, all the feelings from his recurring dreams vanishing with her answer.

* * *

After his run in with Levy in the asylum, Gajeel really didn't know what to believe anymore, what was a dream and what was reality, it all seemed to be blurring together. He'd find himself waking up in his hospital bed to the sight of a black cat sitting by the window sometimes, other days he'd feel a soft hand in his palm, squeezing it tight before vanishing. One time he thought he heard her sobbing, another he'd hear her say his name. Life, reality, dreams; he just didn't know anymore.

When he was in the hospital bed, though, he missed her, and he knew it. He knew she was absent from his world in those moments, and with those thoughts he found himself feeling even more numb than he did with the drugs they still forced him to take.

"Mr. Redfox," his doctor greeted as he walked into the room, standing by his bed to gaze down on his blank face, "how are we feeling today."

"I don't know about you, but I feel like shit," he grunted in a nearly monotone voice, "so nothing new there."

"Mr. Redfox, I'm afraid it might be time to consider alternate treatments for you."

Gajeel only gave him an ambiguous grunt, he had learned that there was no point fighting it, he had no choice; they would do whatever they wanted to him in the end.

He heard the doctor sigh, his gaze still stuck on the white ceiling, before his footsteps echoed around him and the door clicked shut again. He didn't care anymore; he just wanted to be out of this empty, desolate hell.

* * *

He watched her closely as she stared fixedly at the screen, barely wincing as the victims screamed out as their psychotic attacker came after them with a chainsaw. Even at the sound of bone being shredded, the girl barely even made a peep of surprise. It always amused him how much she loved horror movies, the scarier the better in her book. It was one of the things he was surprised they had in common, and it had been a staple early on in their friendship, and now relationship.

Every Friday night was movie night for them; they'd get together- sometimes at his place, sometimes at hers- make some popcorn and get comfortable on the couch for a long night of the best horror movies they could find. When they were just friends, they'd sit on opposite sides of the couch, but as they got closer emotionally, their seating arrangement changed to reflect that. When they were in that strange limbo period, she had taken to curling up against his chest, his arm automatically wrapping around her to hold her close, his hand grazing over her arm mindlessly as they sat entranced by the tv screen.

Now, though; now she sat comfortably in his lap, Lily taking advantage of all the free space next to them on the couch, stretching across the cushions as if he owned the thing. Now Gajeel had his arms securely wrapped around her waist, her back leaning against his chest while one of her hands subconsciously caressed his pierced forearm. He'd been trying to take things slow with her since he had more or less asked her out that one morning in his room, but she was certainly making it hard that night with her comfortable proximity.

Every time she shifted he had to hold back a groan of delight, her soft curves rubbing against him in ways he could have only dreamed of in the past. Her fingers drawing patterns around the studs in his arm sent shivers coursing through his body. Her hums and gasps as she watched the movie, changing into moans and cries in his mind. All in all, things were getting very, very hard, literally and figuratively.

When he found he couldn't take it any longer, he moved one hand up to pull her hair away from her neck, trailing open mouth kisses up and down her throat until she practically melted against him. His other arm stayed wrapped firmly around her, his hand teasing her waist as it subtly worked its way under her shirt. It didn't take long for the young woman to turn her head to him, allowing him to capture her mouth in a searing kiss, groaning heatedly when she sighed under his attention.

That night he claimed her as his, reveling in the sounds of her calling his name, the feel of her soft curves under his fingertips as he brought her to the heights of pleasure. The panting, the moaning, their skin gliding together as sweat coated them, their passionate love-making heating them inside and out. He swore he had never felt anything like the feel of her wrapped tightly around him as he drove into her, his release coming shortly after her own, emptying himself in her before collapsing over her prone and exhausted body.

"I love you, Gajeel," she quietly confessed as they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

He knew he was the luckiest man in the world when she only hummed in contentment after he gave her an understanding grunt, the tightening of his arms around her saying all that he couldn't.

He loved her, too.

* * *

They pushed him through the halls of the asylum in a wheelchair, he could have walked, but they said it was standard procedure, and he didn't care enough to fight them anymore. His doctor walked ahead of him, an orderly at his right and left, a nurse behind him; it was almost like a funeral procession to him. In a way it was.

The fluorescent lighting passed overhead, every now and then one flickered, creating an ominous feeling. Wails echoed from the other patients, fading away as they moved deeper into the hospital, towards the treatment room designated for him. He found it odd that in all the time he had been in the asylum, this was the first time he had heard other patients, the rest of his stay spent in silence only broken by visits from his caregivers.

Out of nowhere, a cat meowed, the quiet tone breaking through the surrounding noise with surprising ease. Gajeel turned his attention to his lap; the black cat he had been seeing from time to time sat staring up at him. It looked so much like his Lily, and yet he was so unsure of what to believe that he thought it only a figment of the madness they kept saying he had.

"Go away," he grunted, picking up a limp hand to swat at the presumed apparition.

He felt soft fur under his fingertips as the cat ducked and then pressed its face against his hand, purring as he urged the man to pet him. Gajeel almost let out a sob of relief, his hand smoothing over the cat's head and back; he couldn't believe the cat was real, that it was his Lily.

"Mr. Redfox, what are you doing?" The doctor suddenly asked, having turned his head back to look at his patient, a quizzical eyebrow raised as he watched the man petting his cat.

"It's Lily, it's really Lily," Gajeel answered, his free hand moving up to cover his mouth as he continued to hold back the swell of emotion running through him.

"Lily? What are talking about, Mr. Redfox?"

"Can't you see him? He's sitting on my lap!"

The doctor looked at the orderlies, motioning for them to stop so he could kneel down in front of the wheelchair bound man.

"Mr. Redfox," he began with a sigh, seeming far more sympathetic than he had been in all the time he had known him, "there is nothing there."

With that, Gajeel let out his sob, this time of despair as the black cat suddenly vanished from his sight, even as the lingering feeling of its fur remained on his hand. The doctor moved his hand forward, patting the large man on his arm before turning to lead the way again.

It was time for Gajeel to leave this solemn, maddening hell behind.

* * *

"Hey, how was work, Gajeel?" Levy greeted him cheerily as he walked in the door of his apartment.

He grunted, giving her a shrug, as he made his way to stand behind her in the kitchen, leaning his head onto her shoulder to watch her cook. She giggled and turned to give him a sweet peck before returning to her task, humming sweetly when he continued to stand with her, his arms wrapped around her waist. Happily reclined on the counter, Lily watched them, purring to himself while stretching out on his side.

Once dinner was ready, the couple sat themselves down at the small dinner table, quietly enjoying their meal and each others company.

"Oh, guess what I found out today?" Levy chimed in as she cleared the plates.

"Hmm, what?"

"Natsu and Lucy are getting married!"

"Good for them," he grunted, obviously not caring one way or another.

"Yep," the bluenette continued, not deterred by his somewhat sour attitude, "and Lu-chan asked me to be her maid of honor!"

Again he only grunted, collapsing on his couch to watch tv, still not bothered with the news she gave him.

"I won't be surprised if Natsu asks you to be a part of the wedding, too, seeing as your family and all."

"If he does, I'm not really interested," he replied honestly, "don't care about going to some stupid, boring ceremony and watching them be all lovey-dovey and crap."

"Oh come on, Gajeel! He's family; don't you want to support him on his big day?"

"Tsh, not really," he grunted again.

"What if the time comes that you want his support-"

"I ain't getting married," he interrupted, turning his head slightly to glare at the shocked girl for a moment before turning back to the tv. "Is that what this is all about? If so, then sorry, Shrimp, just cuz someone we know is getting married doesn't mean we have to."

"That's not what I meant, Gajeel!" She huffed, coming to stand in front of him with her hands on her hips. "I just want to see you take some sort of interest in other people's lives, especially the people that truly care about you."

"Tsh, I take interest when I want to, and this ain't one of those times," he growled, moving to get up and grab his coat, intending to escape before either of them got too angry. "I'm heading out; don't be here when I get back."

"What? Wait, Gajeel!" Levy called out, following him out the door only to crash into his chest when he stopped on the landing.

"Just stay out of this, Levy," he ground out to the girl, "you can't expect to mold me into whatever you want. If I say I ain't interested, then shut up and accept that."

He brushed off her calls for him to come back, her attempts at explaining herself going in one ear and out the other. As he rode off into the night on his motorcycle, he allowed his mind to drift, thinking on why he suddenly became so irritated with their conversation.

He never experienced a normal home life, his mom was absent since his birth, and while his father had been, more or less, a good dad, even he vanished on him when it became too much to handle. Life told him people didn't stick around, so why live expecting they will only to be disappointed in the end. He knew his cousin was an optimistic idiot, and he wasn't so stupid to deny that what Natsu and his girlfriend had was deeper than what most experience in love, but he just couldn't understand why the other man would so willingly attach himself to someone who could someday vanish.

He was being a hypocrite, he knew; he was so incredibly attached to the young bluenette he had just left in a huff, and that attachment terrified him. He had been thinking of it more and more as of late, and that night, when she mentioned marriage, something in him just snapped. He feared that she'd grow tired of him, that she'd find someone better, especially since he knew there were plenty of men who deserved her more than he did, and in the end she'd leave him. Even though she claimed not to be considering it then, he knew eventually she'd want it, just like every other woman he knew. How long would she be willing to wait it out until she realized it was futile to expect that kind of an attachment from him? He doubted very long.

It was raining, the cool drops cascading down his face and through his long mane of hair, relaxing him as he rode through the streets. After nearly an hour of riding mindlessly, without destination, he realized how utterly stupid he had been. He knew he had to go back, had to try and talk to the girl, and he could only hope she'd be willing to listen. In the end, he knew she'd understand, she always did, but he still feared that this time she might have had enough, this time she'll slam the door in his face and remove herself from his life. It would all be his fault.

He was only a few blocks away when bright lights entered his vision suddenly. The last thing he could remember was the sound of tires squealing; metal crunching, and then blackness overtook him.

* * *

He laid there staring at the ceiling as the nurses prepared him for treatment. He was quiet, peaceful, and solemn; he had given up his fight.

"Now then, Mr. Redfox," his doctor spoke up, his still blurry face blocking his vision as he leaned over him, "are you ready to begin."

Gajeel only shut his eyes and gave a grunt, the only way he'd willingly show acceptance to what he was doing. He could feel the electrodes being placed on his head; his body already limp as the drugs they gave him took effect. It was when they were placing a bite guard in his mouth to prevent him from biting his tongue, that he felt alarmed by a sudden weight on his chest. His drowsy, semi-conscious eyes drifted down to catch sight of the black cat sitting on his chest, once more staring at him with a strange determination. He silently watched as the feline lifted a paw and swatted at the plastic in his mouth, knocking it loose and onto the floor.

"Go away, cat," he grunted as the nurse moved to replace the mouth piece with a new one.

As soon as it was in place, the cat moved to knock it loose again, this time keeping his paw on his face, occasionally swatting at his chin and nose; a few meows escaping from its mouth. Gajeel could feel tears on his face again as he recognized Lily's usual tactics of waking him, at least his initials attempts, mornings he was more stubborn, the cat made sure to use his claws.

"Mr. Redfox, are we going to have a problem here?" His doctor spoke up, moving beside him again as a nurse prepared another bite guard.

"No," he grunted, sniffling to himself while allowing them to get back to work.

He mentally pleaded with the apparition on his chest, begging the cat to go away before he ruined everything, but the feline stayed, pawing at his face and even dislodging the sensors. The cat became incessant in his cries, climbing up to butt his head, desperate to get Gajeel's attention. The doctor was quickly losing his patience as the large man continued to cry and plead for the cat to leave; his break down becoming greater with each passing moment.

"I want Levy back," Gajeel began to cry out; "I want to go home to her, and Lily, and my normal life."

"Mr. Redfox," the doctor growled, slapping the electrodes back in place before putting his face right in front of Gajeel's, "that will be quite enough."

Gajeel only continued to cry, his cat rubbing against his face, claws beginning to dig into his chest, as the doctor called for them to begin. He felt something pressing against his head, something hard and heavy. He heard the muffled voices of the doctor and nurses as they conveyed instructions for final preparations.

Then, with a flash of light, it was all over.

"Gajeel, please wake up."

* * *

"Ms. McGarden, we've done everything we can at this point," the doctor softly explained to the crying girl before him, her sobs buried into soft black fur as she clutched Lily to her chest, "he's completely stable, and all traumas have been taken care of."

"Then why won't he wake up?" Levy whimpered, turning her tear tracked face up to the taller doctor for his answer.

"To be honest," he began with a deep sigh, his face a showing his own concern and confusion, "I'm not quite sure. Everything neurologically seems to be in order; he was wearing his helmet, but did sustain some damage to his skull, but not enough to warrant his continued state of unconsciousness. It could be his body's way of healing, Ms. McGarden. It's only been a week, there's still hope yet."

Levy only nodded before turning to return to Gajeel's bedside, taking her seat after releasing Lily to rest on the man's chest. She had hardly left his side since she got the call from Natsu telling her Gajeel had been in an accident, blindsided by a truck that had lost control in the rain slicked streets. She felt horrible; he had only been out because of her, even if she didn't understand what had made him so upset, she was still the one who drove him out.

As she sat watching her boyfriend sleep, she tucked her hand in his palm, waiting for him to squeeze back. Lily normally slept on his chest, though occasionally laid on her lap when she needed the consolation. She was happy the hospital allowed her to bring him in, it certainly helped that she and his cousin had arranged for a private room. The cat had been pacing every time she took a break from her bedside guard to check up on the apartment and feed the feline, finally after a few days she had asked if she could just bring Lily in. Since then, neither of them stayed away for more than a few minutes.

That night, especially, Lily seemed distraught over his owner's condition, nudging his hand and meowing loudly. Levy had to take the cat away for a few minutes, not wanting to interrupt Gajeel's rest, even though she hoped he would awake and give her a sign that he was alright. Now that they were back in the room, Lily had once again taken up trying to wake the large man, becoming more determined as he rubbed against his face, swatted at his nose, and cried out loudly.

"Lily, he needs his rest," she said, reaching out to pet the cat and try to calm it, "he'll wake up when he's ready."

Lily only continued with his task, ignoring the girl's attempts of removing him as he clung tightly to the man's chest with his claws. Levy was beginning to get even more concerned that the cat could cause more damage, even though the small scratches were nothing compared to the injuries Gajeel already had. She was surprised, though, after 10 minutes of Lily's incessant behavior, she heard a strained groan come from the bedridden man.

"Gajeel?" She gasped out, turning her attention back to his face as Lily froze in place, too.

Her eyes went wide only a moment later when his hand squeezed hers and she found herself peering down at hazy red eyes. She didn't know what to say, the doctor had said there was still hope, it hadn't been too long, and that he would wake in due time, but she was still so shocked to see him looking at her after what had felt like an eternity.

To her further surprise, she suddenly felt his other hand resting on her cheek, the strain of the movement evident on his face, though he barely even let out a grunt. His fingers brushed over her cheek as he seemed to scrutinize her face, his slowly clearing eyes narrowing as he looked at her.

"Why are you crying, Shrimp?" Gajeel finally grunted, his voice raspy from disuse, though it didn't matter, she was finally hearing it again.

All she could do was cry out his name again before collapsing on his chest, hugging him tight as she sobbed into him. She didn't even hear him holler out in pain, though he didn't try to shove her off, only taking deep breaths for a moment before moving to wrap his arms around the girl.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she cried out over and over again.

"Why are you sorry? And what the hell happened? Where am I?"

"You had an accident," she explained, turning bloodshot eyes to him as she spoke, "you've been asleep for the past week, I was so worried. It's all my fault; you wouldn't have gone out in the rain like that if you weren't upset with me."

"Levy, calm down," he grunted, tightening his hold despite the pain that went through his body.

He was incredibly confused at that moment, taking in the sight of the girl in his arms, his cat happily curling up next to him now that his mission was complete. He couldn't remember getting into an accident, everything was muddled in his mind; the only thing he remembered was wanting to see Levy again, wanting to go home.

"Ah, Mr. Redfox, you finally decided to wake up," a strangely familiar voice rang out, drawing his attention to a tall man in a white coat, clipboard held in his hand as he entered the room and began checking monitors.

At that deep, slightly laid back tone, a rush of memories, or what he thought were memories, swept through his mind. The voice he was hearing now, was the same voice that had been haunting his dreams, dreams he could have sworn were real, telling him the life he knew was a lie made up by a deranged mind.

"You," he growled, shocking the doctor as he tried to pull himself out of the bed, only to be held back by the small woman next to him. The other man could only stare wide eyed at the angry patient, his clipboard held in front of him as if it might protect him.

It took a few minutes of calming Gajeel down, the doctor escaping for that time so Levy could somehow distract him long enough to figure out what had Gajeel so enraged.

"Hmmm," Levy hummed in thought from her cross-legged position on the bed, a finger on her chin as her eyes stared up at the ceiling, "you did have some injuries to your head in the accident. Your brain could have projected memories to you as you slept and healed, mixing them with outside sensory information to create a more vivid dream state. As to why you were in a mental hospital is beyond me, and it certainly doesn't sound like a very professional one."

Gajeel could only frown at her, her reasoning far beyond his understanding as she began talking about having some books she could look at that might explain the phenomenon. In the end, all he cared about was that he was home, he had Levy, he had Lily, and everything he thought he had been experiencing had been a messed up dream.

Without any thought, he reached out, interrupting the girl's musing as he pulled her into his chest, holding her tight as he took the time to appreciate his life and the things it had to offer him.

"I love you, Levy," he whispered into her ear, smiling into her hair when she let out a gasp at hearing those words for the first time. The shock didn't last for long, though, as she quickly tackled him, pushing him back onto the bed and kissing him senseless in her excitement.

"Idiot," she began after finally pulling away so they could breathe, "I already knew that."

Gajeel chuckled at her, tucking a stray strand of blue hair behind her ear as he stared up at her. His grin widened as she leaned back down to press her lips to his once more, speaking softly against them for just a moment.

"I love you, too, Gajeel."

* * *

A few months after he had been released from the hospital, Gajeel found himself willingly attending his cousin's wedding, finding it to actually be quite entertaining as the ceremony itself erupted into chaos thanks to Natsu's constant reckless attitude. He had to admit, he never thought a fight could break out in the middle of a wedding between the groom and his groomsmen, it probably didn't help that he made a rather snide remark about Lucy's mental state, possibly implying that she was either nuts for marrying the pink haired man, or brainwashed into doing it. Alright, he outright stated such, but he couldn't help it, he was just giving his honest opinion. Levy scolded him for it later, but even she had been laughing at the time, the smack he received upside the head not nearly as hard as what it could have been.

Later that night, the pair found themselves lounging in their apartment, Levy having moved in shortly after his recovery. They were watching some stupid comedy that neither could really figure out what it was about, but the jokes were funny enough, so neither cared.

"Oi, Shrimp," Gajeel suddenly broke in, tugging on a strand of blue hair to get the girl's attention on him.

"What?" Levy asked after turning her head up to catch his blank stare, frowning in confusion as she waited for him to continue.

"Marry me."

She blinked owlishly at him for minutes on end, shocked at his straightforward statement, something that should have been a question coming off more as a command. Her mouth had fallen open as she tried to find the words to answer with, but her voice was stuck in her throat.

Apparently Gajeel didn't care about getting a verbal answer, though, as he just grinned and leaned forward, forcing her mouth shut as he captured it in a deep kiss, pulling her up with him so he could carry her to their bedroom. It wasn't until the next morning that Levy finally found her answer, smiling up at his groggy face in the early dawn hour.

"Yes."

Life was truly perfect. Reality was bliss.

* * *

**So, did you figure it out? :p**

**Review please.  
**


End file.
